Trouble in Trolla
Trouble in Trolla is the 77th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by Larry DiTillio and directed by Ernie Schmidt. Synopsis In the throneroom of the Royal Palace, Orko demonstrates a magic trick in which he will make Prince Adam disappear; but instead he causes everyone except Adam to disappear until he figures out the problem. King Randor decides that there's been enough magic for one day, but Orko's magic pyramid materializes, bringing Dree Elle on a visit from Trolla. Dree Elle tells Orko the news that his uncle Montork was replaced as head of the Academy of Magic by a young wizard named Snoob. Orko cannot believe Montork could be defeated, and resolves to go back with Dree Elle to help. Adam wants to help too, and decides to ask the Sorceress to send himself and Cringer through one a magic gate. At Castle Grayskull, Cringer refuses to go on the journey to Trolla, so Adam transforms himself to He-Man and Cringer into the more willing Battle Cat. In Trolla, Orko and Dree Elle visit Montork and Gark and hear the story of how he lost a magical contest to Snoob when his power suddenly seemed to drain away. The Crimson Council agreed with Snoob's charge that Montork was too old to head the academy, and allowed Snoob to take his place. Orko confronts Snoob but doesn't get any answers, so he and Dree Elle sneak into his home and find him teach Trollan magic to Whiplash, who wants to improve his standing in Skeletor's eyes. Orko threatens to expose this collusion but Whiplash gets the better of him and has his Kroom soldiers capture Dree Elle. Outside Snoob's home, Gark watches helplessly as Orko and Dree Elle are carried away by the Krooms on the back of their Gek. Gark tells Montork what happened just as He-Man and Battle Cat arrive to help. Once Orko and Dree Elle are secured in the Kroom fortress, Whiplash reveals his role in sabotaging Montork's powers to get Snoob appointed as head of the academy, because he knew it would be easier to bully Snoob into helping him. When Snoob hears this, he realizes that he's made a terrible mistake associating with Whiplash. Orko implores Snoob to do the right thing, but Whiplash and the Krooms make short work of him. He-Man, Battle Cat, and Montork storm the Kroom fortress, distracting Whiplash from his three prisoners. Orko frees himself and Dree Elle, and then reluctantly gives Snoob a chance to redeem himself. He-Man and Battle Cat take care of the Krooms while Montork looks for the Trollans. Whiplash runs away to unleash a Scarg to attack He-Man, but Orko, Dree Elle, and Snoob find him first. Snoob and Orko's individual attacks are useless against the Scarg, but Montork has the experience to know that they must use a combined magic attack to defeat it. Together, the three wizards shrink the Scarg until it is no longer a threat. He-Man and the Trollans then finish off Whiplash and lock him in a chest for the trip back to Eternia. Later, at Montork's house, Snoob offers his apologies to Montork. Orko is hard-hearted but finally agrees to forgive Snoob. He-Man reminds Orko that they'll need to return to Eternia, but at Montork's urging he decides they may as well stay for a feast of roast gooble. Moral Orko: "Hi! In our tale today, Snoob learned a very important lesson. He found out that when young people and older people work together, they can accomplish a great deal. You see, older people have experience that hcan help young people, if they're willing to listen. And that's why you should always respect older people and pay attention to the advice they give you." Man-At-Arms: "Well Orko, for once you're right." Orko: "Aren't I always?" Man-At-Arms: "Until later." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Teela Allies *Dree Elle *Gark *Montork *Snoob *Queen Marlena (non-speaking role) *Orko *King Randor *Sorceress Evil Warriors *Skeletor (mentioned) *Whiplash Villains *Scarg Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Whiplash * Alan Oppenheimer as Man-At-Arms and Battle Cat/Cringer * Linda Gary as Teela, the Sorceress and Dree Elle * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, King Randor and Uncle Montork * Erika Scheimer as Snoob (Queen Marlena appears in this episode but does not receive any dialogue.) Orko's Fun Facts As featured in BCI's He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: Season Two, Vol. 1 DVD boxset (Disc 2) * "The Crimson Council, who appear in Montork's flashback were introduced to the Trollan mythos in this episode by Larry DiTillio. When he came to write the She-Ra episode 'The Greatest Magic,' which featured Trolla, he made sure to bring back the Crimson Council, giving them speaking parts." * "The creatures that the Krooms fly on are called Geks." * "The Scarg was originally used in the Season One episode 'The Witch and The Warrior' as a Sand Devil." * "In the script, after the Trollans are cheering for the forthcoming Roast Gooble, Battle Cat turns to He-Man and asks 'Roast Gooble?'" Behind the Scenes *Script was approved March 23, 1984. *This story was edited into the direct-to-video movie Skeletor's Revenge, designed to promote the 1985 batch of episodes, together with The Cat and the Spider and Day of the Machines. Continuity *The animation model of the octopus was previously seen in The Remedy and will be used again in She-Ra: Princess of Power episode Friendship. *The animated sequence of Whiplash striking out at He-Man would be seen again in Fraidy Cat. *The Trollan delicacy Roast Gooble will be mentioned by Beast Man in Orko's Return. *The Kroom leader has a facial resemblance to Imp from She-Ra: Princess of Power. Both characters were designed by Charles Zembillas. *The Crimson Council briefly seen during Montork's flashback would have a bigger role in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode The Greatest Magic. Errors *Every time Uncle Montork turns his head, his beard doesn't turn with it but remains hanging from the front. *When Montork says 'This place gives me the hoppin' hoobies', for a few frames his scarf disappears, leaving a big black hole. Gallery Trouble Trolla 01.png Trouble Trolla 02.gif Trouble Trolla 03.png Trouble Trolla 04.png Trouble Trolla 05.png Trouble Trolla 06.png Trouble Trolla 07.png Trouble Trolla 08.png Trouble Trolla 09.png Trouble Trolla 10.gif Trouble Trolla 11.png Trouble Trolla 12.png Trouble Trolla 13.png Trouble Trolla 14.png Trouble Trolla 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *The famous pan of Trolla. *Kroom Fortress... *Kroom leader. Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes